inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Do or Die
"Do or Die" is a remix by Conor Smith, music video directed by Thomas Crane in a parking garage. It was uploaded on March 8, 2019. The instrumental audio was used from Twenty One Pilots' 2018 album Trench, third track "Morph" as well as two other tracks. Background Conor gave hints of what song he was making the remix to, the first being an emoji of the color yellow and a bird, indicating the album Trench by Twenty One Pilots. On March 3, 2019, over Thomas' Instagram story, he announced with the caption "Shot Michaels music video 5 hours ago, edited, done" but on the far-right corner of the photo revealed the output name "Morph2.mp4", giving away the name of the audio. A teaser of the video dropped on March 7, 2019, but used three different tracks from the album including "Jumpsuit", "Morph", and "Levitate". Conor stated that the video will be the most obvious hint, with certain clues in it. The final hint before the day of release was two hands - one finger pointing up, and the other pointing down, with a yellow circle around it, presumably representing the word "Morph". Back in February over his Instagram story, Conor showed the Twenty One Pilots album in his hand with the caption, "This will make sense." Over Twitter, he revealed that the lyrics of the remix explained why he was rapping, while his "Lucky You" remix explained what he was doing.Conor Smith (March 7, 2019). (Tweet).Conor Smith (March 7, 2019). (Tweet). Lyrics Intro Yeah It's the fire burning Uh, uh-uh, yeah 1 Uh, I'm still the same kid, visions a little clearer Tryna become the man that I wanna see in the mirrorConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). With this lyric, Conor aspires to be what his idols were for him growing up - to encourage others to follow their passion and realize that they could do anything. Getting older and bigger now mom's starting to tear up 'Cause there were many people who said I wouldn't be here But I knew deep in my heart that I had ice in my veins And I ain't special I just know I'm not created the same So when a pussy motherfucker says to stay in my lane I cannot help but write a verse that puts me up there with Jay I study the greats and I do what it takes to get there If I want to be the captain I'm supposed to make the ship steerConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). Conor explains this particular line over a tweet, "if I’m gonna step up and be the boss, I need to take on the responsibilities that come with that title". So that being said, I got the passion so I'm destined to last A bright future why the fuck do I still dwell in the past? 2 I felt alone because people couldn't understand me And that goes for my teachers, for my friends, and all my family I wish that I could find a better reason but I can't 'Cause I just wanna tell my grandma that her boy just won a Grammy So many of us wonder if we're meant for more than this I promise that we gotta purpose and I'm sure of it But fame is just an ego trip that forces you to lie againConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). This was Conor's most difficult lyric to write. He explains how, with fame, they have to act perfect and pretend not to have any insecurities, not being real with themselves and to others. Bitch I'm insecure and I'm tired of fucking hiding itConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). Conor explains of keeping his feelings bottled-up inside because, referring to the previous lyric, people who have a platform are supposed to be "invincible". However, this questions the authenticity between artists and their fans. Conor has commented many times that being genuine was important, and shows disapproval of those who let fame get to them. 3 This is not a gimmick that’s gone in an instance I gotta be putting my heart on a sleeve Fuck a barrel of money 'cause there ain't nobody that’s doing it harder than me And Imma accustomed to barely budging so I find it funny they try to compete 'Cause this is more than just an image, motherfucker this is me Boy I'm dangerous I'm glad that they came at us They said my dreams were crazy, well good thing I'm insane enough Like haters come and step to me Don't make me embarrass you 'Cause I am better than half of the rappers you compare me to This is for everybody who said I wasn't built for this shit Man just a year ago I think I would've kill for this shit All the blood, sweat, and tears I had spilt on this shit I'm just tryna show the world that I'm for real with this shit And I've always worn my heart up on my sleeve I remember I used to rap till I could barely fucking breatheConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). Conor recalls a memory of rapping for hours until his voice gave out. So I ain't playing when I say this shit is do or die This is more than just a hobby this is keeping me aliveConor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). With the final lyric, Conor delivers the statement of how rapping is his true purpose. "Without creating and without putting my true out there I feel like I have no purpose on this earth. I refuse to live in a box." Outro Yeah Shit is keeping me alive Shit is keeping me alive Shit is keeping me alive Shit is keeping me, shit is keeping me Music Video I shot a music video for my favorite song. It's my favorite video I've ever done, which I said last time, which was still true at the time, meaning Michael and I have both stepped our game up, always giving eachother sic 110% percent. — Thomas Crane, March 5, 2019 Over a Instagram live, Conor mentioned the video having multiple takes, the first being used for most of the final product. It took around three hours for the entire process, working with Thomas at 12 A.M and ending at 3.Conor Smith (March 7, 2019). Instagram livestream. Retrieved March 10, 2019 — via Instagram. In contrast of his previous remix, "Lucky You", he wore a black hoodie and was underground. Gallery |-|Hints = Do or Die - Hint 3.jpeg Do Or Die - Hint 1.jpeg Do Or Die - Hint 2.jpeg |-|Video = Do Or Die - Image 2.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 3.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 4.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 5.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 6.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 7.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 8.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 9.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 10.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 11.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 12.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 13.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 14.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 15.jpeg Do Or Die - Image 16.jpeg Trivia ★ Conor admitted he didn't really know any of Twenty One Pilots' music until doing his remix. It was Thomas Crane who introduced him to the Trench album.Conor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). ★ It took Conor about one hour to write the lyrics, where he kept playing the beat in a loop.Conor Smith (March 10, 2019). (Tweet). Notes and References Category:Songs Category:Raps Category:Remixes Category:For U Tour songs